inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 67
The Howling Wind of Betrayal is the sixty-seventh episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sesshōmaru rejects Kagura's offer to kill Naraku, much to her fury. # Kagome and the others speculate that Naraku must be a Hanyō like Inuyasha, which would explain why his powers have weakened. # For an instant, Kagura sees Inuyasha in his human form; Kagura surmises that Inuyasha's time of weakness is on the night of the new moon, though she chooses to keep this bit of information from Naraku. # Naraku, still in his powerless state, reprimands Kagura for leaving the castle, saying that this will be her last chance, another incident like this and he will force her to return to his flesh once again; Kagura learns that Naraku is a Hanyō as well and that his body is made up of many yōkai. Summary Sesshōmaru turns down Kagura's offer, being uninterested in the Sacred Jewel, and tells her to use the Jewel Shards herself if she wishes to kill Naraku. Enraged, she flees further away from the castle. Inuyasha and his friends, with Kōga, follow her. With the knowledge that Naraku's barrier is weakening, Inuyasha's gang realize that Naraku, who is half-demon, loses his power at the new moon just like Inuyasha. Kōga battles Kagura again, but gets beaten again, and is nearly killed. Inuyasha intervenes just in time to save him, as the dawn breaks. However, for a split second, Kagura sees Inuyasha in his human form, and realizes his weakness. Nevertheless, Inuyasha uses Wind Scar on Kagura and is about to kill her, but a horde of Naraku's demons jump in front of her and are destroyed, during which Kagura escapes. Kōga recovers his two Jewel Shards. Kagura returns to the castle, thinking that Naraku knows nothing of her betrayal, but he has seen everything in Kanna's mirror. Kagura follows Kanna to Naraku's basement and is pulled underground by an otherwise-powerless Naraku, discovering his weakness and that he is also half-demon. Naraku gives Kagura one last chance to remain at his side, threatening to absorb her back into his flesh if she betrays him again. Kagura decides to keep Inuyasha's human form a secret from Naraku, deciding to use him as her trump card Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagura *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *A-Un *Rin *Ginta *Kagome *Hakkaku *Inuyasha *Sango *Kirara *Shippō *Miroku *Naraku *Kanna }} Notes *The scene where Inuyasha is getting more cautious about his secret, his claws were replaced with human fingernails. *Kagura discovers Inuyasha and Naraku are half demons in this episode, and that Inuyasha (and supposedly Naraku) become powerless on the new moon, though the true nature of Naraku's weakness is later revealed. *This is the first time that one of Naraku's incarnations sees Inuyasha in his mortal state. *First time Kanna has been shown to be trusted by Naraku with his secrets. *Naraku threatens to absorb Kagura for her disobedience; however, he later kills her by poisoning her with shoki after returning her heart. This implies that at this point, Kagura would still have been useful to him as part of his body. Category:Episode set during a new moon Category:Episodes